The Halloween Fiasco
by EternalVampQueen
Summary: Eric/Sookie story with a twist. Before Bills proposal and Heres the twist: Andre, Sophie-Annes child told Sookie of the reason Bill came to Bon Temps. With lots of cast of characters from the show. Halloween has never looked so good
1. Chapter 1

Alright so True Blood sucked. For Eric and Sookie fans. So I am going all the way back to before Bills proposal and here's how this story came to be. Sookie learns from a mysterious figure about Bills deception. This mysterious figure is none other than Sophie-Anne's child Andre. I really liked Eric with Sookie so that was the reason I wrote this fic. This story will be not in chapters but will be a story all in one. So lets get to it…

-Vikingfairy

Twas the night before Halloween and all through True Blood. Fangtasia was booming. The bar with a bite. Eric Northman sat on his throne bored. His progeny Pam put him there. He would rather see a special blonde that was on his mind. Pam was suddenly beside him. "Master I think I saw Sookie here tonight." Pam started to walk away, " If I see her I will send her over." With that Pam strut off. Around 20 minutes later, Pam walked up to Eric's throne with Sookie in tow. Eric gave Pam a look that said go away and do not disturb. After Pam left, Eric looked Sookie up and down. It took all 1000 yrs of learning self control not to take Sookie to his office and fuck her. Her costume was an angel. Eric finally realized she was trying to seduce him and it was working. He stood up to his full height, bent down, and said " You were always one for over the top." "Only for you." His fangs were fully extended. He quickly took her hand and led her to his office. When they arrived he asked " Why are you here I thought you were Bill's." "No I am not we broke up because I realized that Bill and I were not meant to be together." "And you are here why?" "Eric think about it for a minute." He thought about it then it dawned on him "You are in love with me." "And we have a winner." "Why after all I did to you." " There is one thing you did that Bill didn't." "What might that be?" "Everything you told me was the truth. And when you did lie it was for pretty unselfish reasons and I know why I hated you." "Enlighten me." "Bill kept giving me blood to control me." " I knew something was wrong when Lorena was choking you and Bill stood and did nothing. I realized that he never loved you. But I just found Sophie-Anne sent Bill to procure you. Godric told me something in Dallas, it was that I cared about you but didn't know it. What I am saying is I love you. I mean sure I love Pam but what I feel for you is different than that. I love you Sookie and I want you to be mine." "I wouldn't have any other way but I have a question." "Anything." "Will you only feed/fuck from me." "Sookie when I had your blood in Dallas. I cant drink from anyone else. It repulses me. So fuck yeah I would only feed/fuck from you." He picked her up stopping at her car so she could get something and he could talk to Pam. Talking in Swedish she says "Master I hope you know what you are getting into." "Yes my child I know." "Really." "Pamela I am happy so zip it and now I wont be 'bad for business' as you called it." "Yeah because you acted like a lovesick puppy." "Well this puppy isnt lovesick anymore so zip it Pamela and listen, You will go shopping for your Mistress. Yes you heard right. You have to understand that she is in danger bad. Our little talk about Bill was right. Sophie-Anne wants Sookie." "Let her, give Sookie to her and you can be normal again." "Pamela, you lay a finger on Sookie or have someone do it. I don't care if you are my progeny or not. I will end you." "Your in love arent you. You cant be in love undo it now." "Never but someday you will understand what love is my child." " I will never ever be in love at all." "Never say ever. Pam I love Sookie but never knew it. Godric did." "Godric was old and didn't know what he was talking about." "Pamela Ravenscroft you know very well Godric knew what he was talking about, In my 1000 years, I have seen a lot of love so I know what it looks like. I never felt what I do for Sookie ever. Now Pamela tell me whats wrong and don't make me use a Makers command." "You are going to leave me." "Pam you know that I love you in another way than Sookie but remember I would never leave you because I know you could always find me. Child, you are important….


	2. Chapter 2

Child, you are important to me but understand I would leave with you not without. Remember what one of your lessons was Survival First." "I will drop stuff off soon." "Thank you." "Of course Master." Just then Sookie appeared and Eric turned to her picked her up bridal style and started to his house Vanhalla. After he landed, he opened up the door and vamped and set Sookie on his bed. After a few minutes the door bell rang. "I asked Pam to do something for me." "Okay." Eric went downstairs and opened the door to not find Pam but Bill. "Bill what do you want." "Where is Sookeah? I know she is here." "She is mine." "No way she hates you she is mine." Sookie came downstairs and took one look at Bill and said "Go Away Bill I hate you and never want to see you again I wish I never meet you." "Bill you heard her go away." "Sookeah, Eric has found some way to glamor you. He can never love you like I can so darling lets go and we can be happy together." "No Bill you are an arrogant jackass. I will never trust another word out of your mouth again. One thing is for sure Eric has never lied to me." "Don't you see I love you." "Go away Bill." Sookie turned to leave when Bill grabbed her arm. As soon as he touched Sookie, Eric grabbed his wrist. "You heard her Bill leave." "Not without Sookeah." Eric grabbed Bill and threw him into the driveway. Eric looked at Sookie and said "Would you like for me to continue." "Yes." "Alright lover." "Can he get in." "No this is in a human's name." "Okay." "Pam will be here soon." "Of course she will." "And here I thought you hated Pam." "Stop it." Bill was vamping back to the house when Eric caught him by the throat. "Careful Bill you may just get all caught up." Pam parked her car and said "Hi Sookie." She then turned to Eric and said "Whats he doing here." "Pam it seems that Bill doesn't understand what it means to break up." "Well Bill it means Sookie doesn't want you anymore. She hates you and would like you to leave her alone. She doesn't want you in her life." "Sookie they are going kill me are you going to allow this?" "Yes because all you do is act tough and all that but you're not you are weak and pathetic and I wish I never met you. You tricked me into drinking your blood so you could control me." Eric's blood was boiling. "Pamela take your new plaything and go. Don't forget to drop off the stuff I told you to bring." "Yes Eric. Come on Billy-Boy." After she left what seemed like endless things, Pam left in gloves pulling a silver leash to pull Bill with. "Eric." "Yes." "What is going to happen to Jessica." Damn it he never thought about the red head. "I could adopt her." "Huh." "You know the process of making a vampire?" "Yeah." "Well you can do it again if need be." His phone rang. "What. Yes I know alright we will be there soon." "Fangtasia." "How did you know?" "IDK wild guess." "Amazing lets go shall we." Eric picked Sookie up bridal style and flew her to Fangtasia. He landed at the employee entrance. "After you Lover." She took he hand and led him to his office. On the couch was Jessica Hamby and man did she look terrible. I mean her clothes were Fangtasia attire but her eyes were red and she looked like she could use one of Pam's stylists. He knew what she feels like. "Jessica I have a propostion for you." "What is it?" "You could be my second child." "How?" "We repeat the process of how you were made. But I will now be your Maker. Also you will only be in the ground for half a hour." "I want to do it tonight." "Alright I will tell Pam something." He called Pam to him. In Swedish he said, "Jessica is your vampire sister take to get in 1 hr exactly. Got it" "Yes Eric." In English he said to Sookie ,"Stay here with Pam, Sookie she will bring you to us in 1 hour okay." "Yeah okay." "Come here." Sookie and Eric kissed for few minutes but were interupted by Pam clearing her throat and saying, "Okay you two lovebirds knock it off." "Pam your just jealous that I got Sookie and you didn't." "Come on Sookie." Pam and Sookie left to go to the bar. Eric turned to Jessica and said "Come Jessica we have to go somewhere." "I will follow you." Eric grabbed her hand and vamped them to a pretty forest close to Fangtasia. He texted Pam to get him and Jessica clothes. She told him she was already on it and her + Sookie had a surpise for him. Damn it this was going to kill him. After he drained Jessica then gave her his blood. He had to wait another 10 minutes and it was killing him. 10 minutes to Sookie. 5 minutes passed and Jessica rises. He timed it perfectly so he had 5 minutes to see her response okay 2 minutes exactly. Another 2 minutes pass and Pam arrives with Sookie in tow. She is wearing a red dress and all things red. Of course red is Erics favorite color on Sookie. It was fuck me red. His child knew him all too well. But Sookie was drop dead gorgeous. He snapped out of his thoughts to see Jessica stalking towards Sookie like a predator stalking towards her prey. He vamped to Sookie and said "Don't Jessica as your Maker I command you to not eat Sookie. Pam take her to Fangtasia now please." "Yes of course." Pam grabbed Jessica and they left. "Hey." "Sookie you know I want to fuck you right now." "Figures. This was all Pam's idea." "Lets go shall we." He picked her up bridal style and flew her to Fangtasia. Jessica was dressed and looked presentable. Pam threw him clothes and he left and returned before anyone realized. When he returned he kissed Sookie who muttered under her breath "Show-off." He laughed and led her to the bar area. They all sat in his booth in this order Eric + Sookie then Pam + Jessica across from them. Pam said "I should get back to the door." "Bye Pam."


End file.
